


Stood-Up Saviour

by SoftAnxiousPatton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Protests, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Trans Romelle (Voltron), YouTuber Keith (Voltron), YouTuber Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/pseuds/SoftAnxiousPatton
Summary: Lance gets stood up but gets saved the heartbreak when a handsome stranger sits down at his table loudly announcing his apologies about the traffic and his lateness before quieting introducing himself.What results is a night he could never forget.





	Stood-Up Saviour

This was it.

He was so excited!

Lance buttoned up his dark blue shirt over his nude binder and pulled his black jeans on all the while with a wide grin on his face.

It was date night!

Lance had been asked out on a date by some cute boy called James at a coffee shop a few days prior. They had talked a little over text with planning it and Lance couldn't more excited!

"Hunk! Shay! Pidge! How do I look?" Squeaked Lance, bouncing into the living room. Shay clapped her hands and smiled widely.

"You look wonderful! I'm so excited for you!" She squealed. Hunk grinned and hugged Lance. "Dude you look great! You're gonna wow that boy so hard!" Exclaimed Hunk. Pidge looked up from their phone from their place on the couch and chuckled. "You look adequate." Teased Pidge. Shay shooed off the comment. "Don't tease him Pidge." She said smiling. Lance laughed. "Thanks you guys! I haven't been asked out for so long and I'm so ready!" Exclaimed Lance excitedly.

"Where are you two meeting?" Asked Hunk. "The Italian restaurant on the High street!" Squealed Lance. "Ooh nice one. I love the pizza." Said Pidge. "Pidge thats all you ever eat and isn't that a little-" "I'm Italian I get to say that!"

Lance giggled loudly at the commotion between his two best friends. "So Shay where are you and Hunk going tonight?" Asked Lance. She smiled. "We're going to the movies. I got to choose this time." Chuckled Shay. Lance smiled. "So whatcha going to watch?" Asked Lance. "The new Beauty and the Beast reboot." Said Hunk happily, jumping into the new conversation.

"They should've changed the Beast to be Mothman." Commented Pidge as they played about on their phone. Hunk spluttered and Shay laughed. "You and your cryptids... You know he isnt real, right?" Sighed Lance amused.

"He's real and you know it Lance!"

"I saw two red dots in the darkness! That doesn't make it Mothman! And that's the last time I go cryptid hunting with you!"

Hunk laughed. "Easy you two! Come on. Lance you don't wanna get ruffled up before your date now." Chuckled Hunk. Lance squealed. "You're right!" "You'll be okay on your own for a few hours right Pidge?" Asked Hunk. "Yeah yeah. I'll be fine. My date is going to be with the pizza I ordered and the new Phantasma game I bought. You two go have fun on your dates. It was nice to see you by the way Shay." Said Pidge, waving off their roommates to go.

"See you later Gremlin!"

"I will shank you Lance."

**Time Skip**

Lance walked into the restaurant with a wide smile on his face after getting dropped off by Hunk. It was around 5:50pm as he got seated. He was a little early but could you blame him? James was due to arrive around 6pm so Lance got comfy and looked around. It was certainly a warm setting with the red painted wall with pictures of Italy on the walls. Lance sent a quick text to James so he knew they had a table.

 **Lance:** _Hey, I'm here a little early so I got us a table! Can't wait to see you!_

Lance read it over before sending it. He pulled out his strawberry chapstick from his pocket and quickly applied it. He couldn't get dry lips tonight! He could be kissed tonight! "God I'm acting like a high schooler on their first date." Chuckled Lance to himself. A waiter came over and placed down two menus. He had a name badge that read Curtis.

"Would you like any beverages before you order?" Curtis asked. Lance smiled and shook his head. "No thank you. I'd like to wait for my date to arrive. I'll order with him. His name is James. Isn't that a nice name? Ah I'm rambling!" Said Lance excitedly. Curtis smiled brightly, chuckling. "It does sound like a nice name. I hope it all goes well." He said. "Thank you!" Exclaimed Lance. Curtis left and Lance tapped his fingers on the table nervously.

When he checked his phone for the time, it read 6:05pm.

" _It's only five minutes past. He'll turn up any minute now._ " Thought Lance, reasoning with himself. Maybe he could check the menu just so he knew what he wanted when James arrived? Lance checked the menu over a few times before looking at his phone again.

6:15pm. No texts.

" _He's just a little late. Don't worry. Probably stuck in traffic or something._ " Thought Lance. He waited for another ten more minutes before caving in a sending a quick text.

 **Lance:** _Hey, you running late? Want me to order for you or something? I can take a pic of the menu for you!_

 **Lance:** _[Sent Image]_

 **Lance:** _[Sent Image]_

 **Lance:** _Text me when you see it please so I can order or not._

He chewed his bottom lip and felt his lips getting dry. Quickly, he applied his chapstick on again. The waiter, Curtis, walked over again.

"Would you like any water or would you like to order?" Asked Curtis politely, sensing Lance's nerves. "Maybe just some water. I'd like to wait till my date arrives before I order. He's just a little late." Said Lance. Curtis nodded and walked off, coming back with a glass of water and he didn't say anything as he left to wait on others.

Curtis went behind the bar after a little while and quickly sent a text, glancing worriedly at Lance as he watched his spirit slowly dampen.

 **Curtis:** _Hey Shiro, I've got this boy at the restaurant and I think he's gotten stood up by his date (yes, it's a boy. Poor thing was so excited he told me his name). He's about Keith's age._

 **Shiro:** _Are you thinking what I'm thinking babe?_

 **Curtis:** _Make sure he's dressed nice._

Lance sipped some water as he watched couples, families and friends all come in, sit down and eat. He watched some leave and some arrive. He drummed his fingers into the table as he patiently waited. He could feel some of the workers and some of the customers giving him looks of sorrow. He could feel his pulse beat with the tick of the restaurant's clock. He avoided looking at it but caved in looking at his phone to see if James had seen his messages.

7:17pm.

Lance had been waiting for over an hour.

He could feel his heart threaten to break in his chest as he checked the texts.

All of them read. All of them.

" _He stood me up..._ " Thought Lance, his expression dull as tears pricked his eyes. He sighed. " _Maybe I should go join Pidge and pass by the shops on my way home..._ "

Lance went to get up when some fell into the seat on the other end of the table. It was a boy. Definitely not James. But it was a boy his age. He had shoulder length black hair that he was trying to pull back into a ponytail and he was dressed up as if he was here for a date.

" _Wait- he has a mullet-! Oh my god. I think someone with a mullet is hot._ " Thought Lance, staring surprised. The stranger was wearing black jeans and a dark red shirt.

" _Damn though. Red is a good colour on him- wait why is he sitting at this table?!_ "

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry I'm late! I got held up and traffic is horrible!" Gasped the boy loudly so that everyone nearby heard him, finally getting his hair back and taking Lance's hand. The sad looks that had been directed his way turned into happy and relieved looks. Lance's eyes widen and immediately the tears disappeared.

"H-huh who-"

"I'm Keith. Just go along with it. Whoever stood you up is an idiot.' Whispered Keith, interrupting Lance as he leaned over the table a little. Lance felt himself smile and laughed. Keith blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. The name's Lance." Whispered Lance, leaning over the table a little also. Keith chuckled as he sat down normally and letting go of Lance's hand. "You wanna order now? You seem a little hungry." Suggested Keith, opening the menu. Lance grinned. "God yes. I'm starving." Said Lance. Keith chuckled.

Curtis walked over with a smile. "Are you ready to order?" Said Curtis. Lance smiled brightly. "I am. Are you?" Asked Lance to Keith. Keith nodded, ignoring the knowing smile on Curtis's face as he kindly smiled at Lance. "Yes I think I'll have the pasta and just some water?" Said Keith. Curtis hummed and wrote it down. "I think I'll have that too. And some more water." Hummed Lance.

"Good choices. Any starters while you wait?" Asked Curtis. Keith smiled at Lance. "You choose Lance." Said Keith. Lance chuckled shyly. "Um how about the garlic knots?" Suggested Lance softly Keith nodded. "We'll have garlic knots as our starter." Said Keith. Curtis smiled and wrote the order down. "Excellent. I'll be back shortly with your water." Said Curtis, quickly leaving. Lance and Keith shared a glance and smiled.

"So. Keith. What brings such a handsome man running in to save me?" Hummed Lance. Keith blushed and chuckled. "My brother. And Curtis. And also myself. Dunno what they were thinking but I'm glad they shoved me out the house if it meant this." Said Keith. Lance blushed and smiled. "Curtis as in our waiter? I'll have to thank him after this. And your brother if I ever meet him." Said Lance. "Me too." Hummed Keith. They smiled and blushed.

"So. What do you do for a living?" Asked Lance. "I'm a mechanic full time. My mum's got a shop called Marmora Mechanics that I work at." Said Keith. Lance raised an eyebrow. "Nice. No wonder you're such a beefcake." Hummed Lance, winking. Keith blushed and snickered. "Nah. I'm not that muscly. My brother is much more built than I am." Chuckled Keith, trying to wave off the fluster he felt. Lance grinned. "I'd disagree. There's a fine line between built perfectly and way too much. I'd say you're exactly perfect in my eyes." Flirted Lance. Keith blushed harder and chuckled. "Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself hotshot." Chuckled Keith. Lance blushed and chuckled. "Why thank you." Hummed Lance.

"So you asked me about my job, what about you?" Asked Keith, smiling. Lance hummed, an unreadable look passing over his expression. "Part time Barista, Part time College Student. Full time activist and bad bitch." Said Lance, eyeing Keith. Keith wasn't phased at all. He chuckled with an interested smile. "Nice. What're you learning? What type of activism do you do? My brother and his boyfriends are looking about how to get into doing it." Asked Keith, genuinely interested. Lance lit up in relief. "I'm doing a mix of politics and dance. Politics for the activism, Dance for my dream job. I do all sorts of Activism. Though my friends and I often do LGBT activism and for people of colour. We're thinking about getting more public and starting something together." Hummed Lance. He gasped. "Your brother, his boyfriends and you could join us!" Keith smiled. "That's sounds like a great idea." Chuckled Keith.

Curtis returned with a smile, tray in hand. He placed the glasses of water down and set a basket of garlic knots down in the middle of the table. "Here's your drinks and starter. Your meals will ready soon. Is there anything else you two would like?" Asked Curtis. Keith smiled, eyes locked on Lance. "Thank Shiro for kicking me out the house for me Curtis? I'd text him but I'd rather keep my attention on Lance." Hummed Keith. Lance blushed and giggled bashfully.

"Oh, Dios mío, eres tan coqueta." Chuckled Lance, mostly to himself. Keith raised an eyebrow confused and blushed. "Huh?" Curtis chuckled. "Will do!" He left and snuck out his phone from behind the bar, watching the two talk.

 **Curtis:** _We did real good. Keith says I have to thank you for kicking him out. He'd do it himself but..._

 **Curtis:** _[Sent Image]_

 **Curtis:** _He's rather focused on "Lance"._

 **Shiro:** _Adam just screamed. We did good babe._

Lance grinned amused at Keith's confusion to what he said. "Oh the fun of being Bilingual." Chuckled Lance, grabbing a garlic knot to eat. Keith chuckled. "I'll guess that you're not going to tell me what you said." Said Keith. "Nope! Man, my friends hate it when I do that. Hunk is the only one who actually knows what I say and Pidge can barely catch it and they often misinterpret what I say. That happens when Italian and Spanish are similar." Rambled Lance. Keith smiled before his eyes widened.

"Wait Pidge? Do- Do they have a YouTube channel?" Asked Keith a little hesitant. Lance nodded, biting into the knot and swallowing. "Yeah. CryptidPidge. God if it wasn't for college, their job and Hunk and I? They'd be out every night trying to catch all sorts of cryptids." Said Lance amused before finishing the garlic knot. Keith snapped his fingers and pointed at Lance.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Oh my god- I follow their channel. I remember the video where they tried to corner you about seeing Mothman!" Exclaimed Keith. Lance went bright red. "Oh my god- you do? Oh no- this is so embarrassing! I was studying and I was a mess and everything!" Groaned Lance covering his face. Keith chuckled. "Nah you looked cute. Nice heart boxers though." Teased Keith. Lance whined. "Shut up I was not cute. And you mister! I'm guessing you're into cryptids as well?" Said Lance, trying to change the subject.

"Duh. We can't be the only sentient species. Scientists discover new species everyday. And there are real sightings of cryptids." Said Keith. "Tell me, what cryptids are the real deal?" Said Lance, raising an eyebrow. "Mothman, The Loch Ness Monster, Shucks, Big Foot, Tahoe Tessie, Yowie, Ahool, Dobhar-chú and many many more." Said Keith confidently. "Oh wow. I've heard a few of them from Pidge before. Damn you really are into cryptids." Said Lance, almost in awe but smiling amused. "I'm putting it out early, but Mothman, Big Foot and whatever a Yowie is, I do not believe are real. The rest I can kinda agree with a little." Challenged Lance. Keith spluttered. "I get Big Foot and Yowie but- you saw Mothman!" "It was two red lights in the darkness! Totally not Mothman!" Exclaimed Lance amused. "Anyway, thoughts on supernatural then. Pidge did a video on it but they don't believe in it. As if, science can't explain everything!" Keith raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Alright, ghost and that stuff? Yes I can see it. Werewolves, Vampires and that type of stuff? Hell no." Said Keith. "I mean, come on! Only surviving on blood? Changing your entire body and bone structure for a full moon? Living forever? I call bullshit." Lance smiled as he watched and listened to Keith ramble about the supernatural.

" _Oh my god why is he so adorable? I'm so glad he took the place of my date tonight. I wanna go on more dates with him._ " Thought Lance, gazing softly at Keith as he ate some garlic knots. Curtis walked over and placed down two plates of pasta.

"Here is your orders! Is there anything else you need?" Asked Curtis. The two shook their heads. "We're okay. Thank you." Said Lance. Curtis nodded and smiled. "Enjoy your meal!" Said Curtis before he left. The two smiled and started eating, continuing the conversation before.

"Y'know, you're cute when you're passionate about something." Said Lance smoothly. Keith blushed and spluttered.

"Am not!"

**Time Skip**

"I- I- I can't believe he actually bleached the front of his hair because he found grey hairs- ahahahaha!"

Lance wheezed and held his stomach. "He did! Adam was not prepared to come home to Shiro's new hairstyle!" Exclaimed Keith, snickering. The meal had long been finished as the two chatted. Curtis smiled amused and walked over.

"Are you two done? It's actually getting close to closing time. So I have to ask you two if you'd like the check now." Chuckled Curtis. The two blushed and saw the time. 8:47pm. The resturant closed around 9pm. They had been talking for almost two hours. "Yes. We'd like the check now. Sorry if we've held anyone back." Said Lance embarrassed. Curtis smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. I'll be back with the check." Said Curtis before he left.

"Oh my god this is embarrassing." Squeaked Lance covering his face. Keith chuckled. "A little." Agreed Keith, gazing softly at Lance. Curtis soon returned with the check. "Here you go, let me pay." Said Keith before anyone got to speak. Lance spluttered as Keith swiped his card with ease, not letting Lance even get the chance to grab his wallet. "H-hey! I could pay!" Exclaimed Lance, face slowly turning red. Keith chuckled.

"Nah. My treat. C'mon, grab your coat. The night's still young." Said Keith, getting up. Lance looked up at Keith surprised before smiling.

"Alright." The two soon left the restaurant, Curtis sending them a thumbs up and a wink.

"You parked anywhere?" Asked Keith. Lance shook his head. "Nah Hunk gave me lift before he and Shay went to the movies." Said Lance, zipping up his jacket, quickly applying more chapstick so his lips didn't dry out in the cool night air. Keith grinned and blushed pink, eyes flickering a glance at his lips for a second.

"Great. You have an aversion to high speeds?" Asked Keith, walking down the parking lot. "Not that I know of. Roundabouts with 4 older siblings kinda take that away. Why?" Said Lance, following Keith. Keith pulled out a pair of fingerless leather gloves and pulled them on before they stopped in front of a black motorbike.

"You wanna go for a ride? I know this cool diner that's open all day every day. We could get dessert if you're up to it?" Suggested Keith, picking up the helmet that sat on the back. Lance blushed and grinned. "You bet I am. You're lucky I have no class or work tomorrow. I'm paying this time though!" Said Lance. Keith laughed softly. "We'll see. Here, put this on. I'm pretty confident in making sure we won't crash but safety first. I know how to make sure I don't get hurt but you don't." Said Keith, handing him the helmet. Lance nodded and put it on, clipping the strap under his chin. Keith lifted a leg over the bike and sat down. Lance followed suit and sat behind him.

"So where should I-"

"Feet behind mine. Arms around my middle." Said Keith. Lance hummed, doing so. He loosely hugged Keith and clutched onto his jacket, shifting just a little as they got comfortable. "Now. Hold tight and don't let go. Warning, I like to go fast." Said Keith, turning on the engine and easing out the parking lot on to the empty street. Lance felt a surge of adrenaline go up his spine, tightening his hold as Keith revved the engine.

"Wait what do you mea-aaaaAAAAAH KEITH!"

Keith laughed as Lance screamed, the two soaring down the streets. Lance shrieked, holding Keith tightly and pushing his face into his shoulder. Keith blushed and smiled. He zoomed down the empty streets, through the scenic route and once they fell on to a long street, he nudged Lance lightly.

"Hey! Look! It's not as scary as you might think!" Called Keith. Lance swallowed back his nerves and peeked over Keith's shoulder. He gasped and looked at the view. The lights of the city zoomed past them like the stars in a Star Wars movie and above them the night sky glittered with real stars. Lance gazed around them as the zoomed along, his body relaxing against Keith's as the wind pushed past them.

"Woohooo!" Cheered Lance, tilting his head back and laughing. Keith laughed, at ease in knowing Lance was enjoying himself. Lance slowly tucked his chin into Keith's shoulder and sighed happily. Carefully, he leaned close to Keith's ear. "It's beautiful." Murmured Lance so softly that Keith almost didn't catch it. The two smiled happily as Lance snuggled closer.

They stayed that way until Keith parked up at the diner. Lance snuggled closer to Keith as he shut off the engine. Keith chuckled.

"Y'know you're going to have to let go of me sometime Lance." Said Keith amused. "Don't wanna. Comfy. Warm." Mumbled Lance softly. Keith smiled. "C'mon. Let's get into the diner." Said Keith, taking Lance's hands off his stomach. The two slowly detached from each other and got off the motorbike. Lance took the helmet on and shook his head, running a hand through his hair to tidy it up. Keith gazed at him and blushed.

"Nice hair." Teased Keith. Lance stuck his tongue out at him and chuckled. "Thanks. Here's your helmet." Said Lance, handing back the helmet. Keith took back his helmet, their fingers touching and lingering for a split second before Keith placed his helmet on the back of his bike and picking his keys. "C'mon. Let's get inside." Said Keith, taking Lance's hand gently. Lance smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yeah." Said Lance.

The two walked into the diner, hand in hand, and sat at a table. The place was empty and if it hadn't been for the lights and the sign saying they were open, most people would think it was closed. A young waitress walked over and smiled despite the late hour. She had a name badge that read "Romelle".

"Hey Keith. Who's the hot date?" Teased Romelle, nudging Keith. Keith blushed and Lance chuckled. "Romelle. This is Lance. Lance this is Romelle." Said Keith, embarrassed. Romelle shook Lance's hand eagerly. "So how'd you two meet? I'm guessing Cryptid or Ghost Hunting? I always see Keith here after he's done with a hunt." Said Romelle. Lance laughed as Keith looked away very embarrassed. "I was hoping you wouldn't mention that..." Mumbled Keith. "Nope. Keith saved me from a total night of crying with my friend after getting stood up. Swooped in and took my breath away." Said Lance, sending a wink in Keith's direction. Keith blushed. Romelle cooed and smiled.

"That so sweet. Anyway, I gotta actually work. What do you two boys want?" Said Romelle. Lance looked at the menu. "I'll just have my usual." Said Keith. Romelle scribbled the order down. "Alright, a stack of pancakes and a vanilla shake. Ice cream?" Said Romelle. "Nah. Not tonight." Said Keith. Lance smiled behind the menu. "I think I'll have the same." Said Lance, putting away the menu. Romelle nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright then! 2 vanilla shakes and 2 stacks of pancakes coming right up! I'll be back shortly with your order, you two keep romancing each other~!" Exclaimed Romelle before she skipped away. The two blushed and chuckled.

"So. Cryptid and Ghost hunting huh? Pidge would adore you." Chuckled Lance. Keith chuckled. "I suppose so. Been doing it for years now. I've got my own channel where I document my evidence unlike Pidge's where they talk about conspiracies and more stuff. Not popular like theirs though. That would be crazy. I'm probably boring." Admitted Keith. Lance lit up. "Really! Dude you gotta tell me the name! Pidge and You should totally collab sometime. They would love it. Especially with Hunk and I refusing to do more videos with them after that one time." Said Lance. Keith smiled. "You think so? Well here, let me get the channel up." Said Keith.

Keith pulled out his phone and showed Lance his channel, CryptKeith. Lance grinned and looked at a video. "Damn. That's pretty good editing. Pidge would love you. The amount of times they've been asked to collab with someone and that person's editing is not good and I've had to hear the rant is toooooo many times." Said Lance. Keith chuckled and pocketed his phone. "That's pretty relatable. I'd really like to collab with them. They seem pretty cool." Said Keith.

Romelle walked over and placed down the tray of shakes and the two plates of pancakes. "Here we go! Two shakes and pancakes! Give me a shout if you need anything! Bye lovebirds! Enjoy!" Squealed Romelle. The two blushed and smiled.

"So. How do you know Romelle? What's the story there?" Asked Lance as the two began to dig into the pancakes. Keith swallowed and drank some of his shake before answering. "Well our families were really close before we were born so it was kinda natural we'd know each other I guess? But my dad died when I was seven and Romelle's parents and her brother passed away when she was ten. My mum took her in to make sure she didn't end up in the foster system and all that shit. We kinda bonded over the loss of family at first." Said Keith. "I'm so sorry. " Said Lance softly. "It's alright. It's in the past now. We're okay." Said Keith, giving Lance a comforting smile. Lance relaxed a little and smiled back.

"Enough about me. How about you? How about the activism you do? When's the next big thing?" Asked Keith, biting into some more pancake. "Well there's a climate change strike on Friday morning. I'm going to see if I can make it though I might have class then so we'll see. Oh! There's a Transgender Visibility protest march in two weeks on Saturday! It's to protest against the bans happening against Trans people. The whole gang is planning on going. I've already booked the day off work and everything. It's gonna be a big one." Said Lance with a growing smile while they ate their pancakes and drank their shakes.

"Sounds like it. It's horrible how our government is letting those bans even being considered." Said Keith, finishing his pancake and finishing his shake. "I know right! God! They say they support diversity and shit like that while they clearly hate our asses." Huffed Lance, stabbing his stack before finishing it. "First we have to sterilize ourselves to transition in some ways and then they stop us to fight and support our country for fucks sake." Keith blinked in surprised, realizing the word choice Lance was using as he rambled.

"Lance- If it's alright to ask, Are you trans?" Asked Keith curiously. Lance turned pink as he finished his shake and smiled sheepishly. "Actually yeah. Trans dude here. I outed myself with my wording, didn't I? It doesn't make this weird, right? Cause I mean I don't completely know what your views are and all-"

"Lance. Chill. It doesn't make anything weird. You're a dude who's into men. I'm a gay man. You and I were just born differently. Like you have brown hair while I have black hair." Said Keith, interrupting Lance before panicking. Lance relaxed and smiled, reaching forward and taking Keith's hand. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks. Too many of my dates end up walking out when they find out. But I like being open and honest about myself." Said Lance softly. "That makes you more of a man than many men can barely try to be. Honesty is an important virtue." Said Keith, squeezing Lance's hand. Lance smiled softly and gazed at him.

"Y'know. I think I'll turn up to the march too. I'll drag Shiro, Adam and Curtis with me. Mum would happily give me the day off. Actually-" Keith grinned and cupped his mouth with his free hand. "Hey Romelle! You wanna come with me to this Trans March in two weeks?" Called Keith. Romelle poked her head out the kitchen door.

"Did you just say a Trans March? Uh hell yeah! Count me in! Trans Pride all the way babyyy!" Exclaimed Romelle. Lance lit up and looked at Keith. Keith winked at Lance. "Did I hear Trans Pride?" Called Lance. Romelle squealed.

"Trans Bro?"

"That's me!"

Romelle squealed and cheered. "You picked a good one Keith! Lance you'll see us both at that march! I better see you!" Exclaimed Romelle. "You will!" Exclaimed Lance. Keith laughed. "Alright alright. Calm down you two." Chuckled Keith. He thought for a moment, checked the time (9:21pm) and squeezed Lance's hand. "Hey, since we're done, can I show you something? I know this cool place." Asked Keith. Lance smiled. "How can I say no? Let me pay and we can go." Said Lance. Keith grinned and they got up.

"Hey Romelle? We're just leaving! Put it on the tab!" Called Keith. "Will do Knife Boy!" Called Romelle. Lance gasped. "You little sneak! I said I was gonna pay this time!" Exclaimed Lance. Keith laughed and bolted out the diner.

"I never agreed! I said we'd see!"

"Keith!"

Romelle watched from the kitchen as Lance chased after Keith, tackling him in a hug. She smiled and chuckled.

"They're such a good match..."

**Time Skip**

Keith slowed down to a stop and switched the engine off. Lance gasped and got off, taking the helmet off and staring outwards. Keith smiled and gently took the helmet and placed on the bike before taking Lance's hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said Keith softly. Lance nodded and the two walked forward to sit down on the dry ground. They sat on a hill that overlooked the lit up city. The lights from streetlamps shined bright while the stars in the night sky shined brighter. Lance shifted closer to Keith and Keith slowly let go of Lance's hand in favour of gently wrapping his arm around him. Lance relaxed into Keith's side, smiling.

"Yknow. Despite how this night started, this is one of the best dates I've had in my life. Entirely by chance." Said Lance softly. Keith smiled. "Same here. Best night among many." Said Keith.

The two sat cuddled in an easy comfortable silence, happy in each other's arms.

**Time Skip**

Lance snuggled closer into Keith, chin tucked into Keith's shoulder as they zoomed down the streets peacefully. Lance relaxed into Keith, cuddled close to him. It wasn't long before they slowed down to a stop in front of the Lance's home. Lance held tighter to Keith.

"C'mon. I'll walk you to the door." Said Keith softly. Lance nodded and they got off the motorbike. Keith took the helmet off Lance softly and sat it on his bike. He gently took Lance's hand and they walked slowly together to the door. They stopped at the door and Lance turned to Keith.

"Thank you Keith. For tonight. This has been amazing. I just wish it didn't have to end." Said Lance softly. "Me too. I had a great time tonight." Said Keith, squeezing Lance's hand. "Same here. Hey, give me your phone and I'll give you my number? Y'know... if you wanna maybe do this again sometime? No stood up dates involved." Said Lance shyly. Keith smiled and pulled out his phone. "I'd love that." Murmured Keith. They swapped numbers and then held each other's hands. They gazed at each other's eyes before Lance hugged him.

"I hope we could do this again? I'd really like to see you again. In any sort of way y'know?" Said Lance softly. Keith hugged back. "Me too Lance. Me too." Said Keith softly. They pulled back slightly to face each other and their faces flushed. Their hearts both pounded in their chests. Lance couldn't help the quick glance at Keith's lips and pressing his own tightly together nervously.

" _I want to kiss him so badly... Would he want that?_ " Thought Lance nervously. Keith caught the flicker in his eyes and took a breath.

" _C'mon Keith. Just lean in. He'll pull back if he doesn't want it. Just go for it!_ " Thought Keith. The two gazed into each other's eyes, nervous but unwilling to let the other go just yet. Slowly Keith leaned closer, tilting his head to the side. Lance took in a quick breath, both pair of eyes fluttering close.

"Lance...?" Murmured Keith, voice low and quiet. "Yeah...?" Murmured Lance, soft and shy. "I... Can I... May I... I... Can... Can I..." Keith stuttered quietly, suddenly at a loss for words. Lance swallowed nervously and smiled.

"Yes. Kiss me." Whispered Lance.

Keith gasped and surged close, pressing his lips against Lance's in a slow, soft, tender kiss. It started out a little clumsy but they soon moved in sync with on another. It was sensual. Their hands moved against the other person slowly and lovingly. Lance's hands found their way to Keith's neck and shoulders and Keith's right hand rested on Lance's cheek while the left rested on Lance's waist. When they slowly pulled apart, their eyes opened and they stared at each other.

"Wow." Whispered Lance. Keith smiled. "Wow indeed." Murmured Keith. They kissed again, much more confidently and broke apart smiling. "The Best way to end this amazing date." Murmured Lance. "Oh definitely. And for many more dates to come..." Said Keith. Lance blushed and giggled softly. "Yes. Definitely. Get home safe yeah? Text me when you can." Said Lance. Keith nodded.

"I will. See you later. Sleep well."

"You too. See you."

Lance pecked a light kiss on Keith's cheek and they smiled softly at each other before Keith turned away while Lance walked inside. Lance peeked out the door as Keith fist pumped the air with a quiet cheer as he left, not knowing Lance saw. Lance grinned flustered and closed the door. He squealed and sighed happily.

"Guess who's back pretty late, huh? Hunk and Shay got back a little while ago. James seems to have made you happy." Teased Pidge who walked over as Lance walked into the living room. He saw Hunk and Shay cuddling on the couch, looking relaxed. "Hey Lance! How'd it go? You seem pretty happy. So is James nice?" Asked Hunk. Lance rolled his eyes.

"James stood me up. I waited over an hour in that place with being left on read when I texted him. I am sending that man a very annoyed text in the morning. Never planning a date with him." Huffed Lance but soon smiled dazed. The three looked surprised and confused. "But- Who were you talking to then? Why were you out so late?" Asked Shay softly. Lance squealed and twirled.

"A knight who saved me from being stood up completely! His name is Keith and he made tonight one of the best nights I've ever had!" Exclaimed Lance happily, clapping his hands. "Spill everything." Said Pidge, getting comfy on their green gaming bean bag. "Yes! Spill the tea Lance!" Exclaimed Hunk. Lance sat down on a chair and grinned.

"Okay so here I am ready to leave when this strong man with his black hair pulled back into a ponytail sit down at my table wearing a red shirt that definitely showed his damn good looking muscles...."

**Time Skip**

Sunlight snuck into the room through the blinds and Lance groaned turning over on his side in bed.

"Too bright..." Mumbled Lance, half asleep. He relaxed as his covers shaded his face and slowly he felt himself drift back into the soothing soft dreams...

Bing!

His body tensed, sluggishly grabbing his phone from the night stand and wincing at the brightness only to gasp and smile as full consciousness hit him as he saw the new text.

 **Unknown:** _Hey Lance, it's Keith. Yes I'm safe at home. I wanted to text to see when you're free next. I know you said you had nothing today so maybe later we could grab Lunch? I have work but my lunch break is at 1pm till 2:30pm. (Working for my mum has its perks and all) x_

 **Unknown:** _Also Good Morning x I hope you slept well xx_

Lance stared before breaking out into a grin. He quickly saved the number into his contacts He checked the time and saw it to be almost 9am. Smiling, he texted back.

 **Lance:** _Good Morning Keith x I slept very well xx Woke up to the best texts in the world. I hope you slept good too xx I'd love to meet up for lunch. Text me the address of your work and I'll be there for 1pm xx_

 **Keith:** _Slept very well xx Also that's great x Let me just send the address now xx_

 **Keith:** _[Sent Address/Location]_

 **Keith:** _Here we go xx Gotta work now but I can't wait to see you later today xx_

 **Lance:** _Me either xx See you soon xx_

Lance leaned back into bed and held his phone close with a smile.

He couldn't wait for lunch.


End file.
